Right here waiting for you
by loobylu
Summary: fluffy, jammy, romance mush! o


This is another one of those deleted scenes Jamfics! What happened according to my over active imagination at the end of Thursday the 9th of February! Disclaimers: Jo and Sam aren't mine (yet!) and song lyrics are by James Blunt and Richard Marx. Lesbian love stuff so don't read on if you don't like. Now that's over…enjoy the scene the 'forgot' to show last night! ;o)

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. You have been the one; you have been the one for me._

Samantha Nixon thumped the radio off as she sped towards Sun Hill. The last thing she needed to hear were those words by James Blunt, reminding her of what she was losing. Mickey had spoken to her on the phone ten minutes ago and just casually dropped in that Jo was going to Nottingham and he was going to miss her savvy sarcasm. But the news was like a bombshell dropping for Sam. She had sat around on her backside for ages now, admiring Jo from afar and not acting on the feelings that had been growing inside her for months. She just thought she had forever and now time was running out. She may even be too late. There was also the problem of Jo already having a partner that made Sam keep her feelings to herself. But what the hell? Jo was going to Nottingham; she might not ever see her again so just get it off your chest. Better to regret something you have done rather than something you haven't Sam told herself. She sped into the car-park and as she got out of the car she saw Jo leaning against the station wall, just finishing a phone call. She breathed a sigh of relief but then realized her stomach was in knots.

Jo leaned against the station wall, hands in her coat pockets and watched as Sam Nixon pulled up in her car. A huge part of her wanted to see her before she left, but on the other hand she told herself slipping away quietly would be easier. Saying goodbye to Sam would be really hard, even if it was only temporarily. She hoped six months away from Sun Hill might cure her crush on the DS. Butterflies fluttered about in her lower abdomen as Sam walked over to her. She smiled a big smile at Sam, trying desperately to over compensate for the fact that right at this moment she didn't feel like going anywhere that was so far away from Sam.

"So, I hear you're leaving us Jo?" Sam asked trying to sound casual.

"Was too good an opportunity to pass up" Jo replied.

Sam smiled uncomfortably. "So when do you go?" she knew the answer was 'now' but she was struggling of things to say that weren't _"I don't know how I'll survive without you. I've fallen madly in love with you"._

"Uhm, now pretty much. Gotta go home and break the news to Tessa first" Jo pulled a mock scared impression.

"You've not spoken to her about it? That's a pretty impulsive decision to make without talking to your other half!" Sam said, genuinely shocked.

"I know, final nail in the coffin!" Jo quipped.

"Seriously?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Yea well things have been pretty bad for a while. Guess this job is just the kick up the butt I need. New start and all that."

"Well what went wrong, I mean, I thought you were solid?" Sam questioned further.

"Bout as solid as jelly! Been shaky for a while now. And to be honest my heart's been somewhere else…" Jo trailed off.

"You're too much like me Jo. Only thing you can commit to is the job!" Sam sympathised. Jo laughed. If only Sam could be remotely interested she could be her perfect woman.

"Anyway," Jo began. "I s'pose I ought to go face the music and pack my stuff".

"Before you go Jo there's something I want to tell you." Sam began. "I don't really know how to say this or what to say." Jo frowned. "Only I wish I'd said it a while ago now, you know what with you and Tess…" She trailed off. The knots were getting tighter in Sam's stomach and the butterflies had started fluttering in Jo's again. "But I think I've only got the guts to say this anyway because you are going and I won't have to deal with the ramifications and if it all goes terribly wrong I won't see you again anyway…"

"Sam, just spit it out yea?" Jo smiled, trying to relax the blonde DS a little.

Sam laughed self consciously. "I'm trying to say Jo; I think I'm in love with you." Sam held her breath. There she'd done it. Jo's mouth dropped open, and then she closed it again while she tried to think of what to say. "How long have you felt this way?" was all she managed.

"A while." Sam looked away. "Not that it matters now you're moving to Nottingham anyway. I don't know why I told you. Just felt I had to."

"Well I wish you'd felt you had to a bit earlier!" Jo smiled.

"You do?" Sam asked looking back up at her.

"Sam, I've had feelings for you for months! Couldn't you tell? I tried to hide it but sometimes I wasn't sure how good a job I was doing!" Jo laughed.

"Well seems you did an impeccable job!" Sam laughed too.

"What are we like eh? The Met's finest and we can't even work out what's right in front of our noses! And here's me going on a big undercover assignment!" Jo smiled.

"You'll be fine Jo. You'll be great" Sam smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in her encouragement. "So what now?" she asked.

Jo took her hands out of her pockets and brushed aside the strands of hair the wind had blown across Sam's face. She then ran her hands over Sam's shoulders down her arms to her hands, gently taking hold of them and pulling Sam towards her. Slowly they closed the distance between them, Sam tilting her head up and Jo bending down slightly, so their lips could meet. Their lips brushed together, gently and softly at first, their tongues tentatively seeking entrance into the other's mouth. Both women sighed softly as the kiss culminated months of secret longings and desire. Sam let go of Jo's hands and moved them up to cup her face, deepening the kiss as she did so. Jo still with her back against the wall felt the petite blonde press against her body and she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist to draw her closer still. Oblivious to their surroundings and completely absorbed in this sweet moment, Sam felt the knots in her stomach coming undone and Jo felt the butterflies in her tummy take flight. Reluctantly they pulled away from each other as at some point they collectively realized this was neither the time not place to explore the depth of their feelings for each other.

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked slightly shaky.

"Walk me to my car?" Jo asked. Sam linked her arm through Jo's and walked with her to her car, still unsure of what any of this meant. They stopped at the car and Jo grinned. "You seem to be under the impression I'm going for good." Jo said. "I don't know what you heard but I'm actually only on secondment to Nottingham CID. I'll be back in a few months." She smiled.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yea!" Jo laughed. "So if you've got no regrets about everything you just said then…"

"I've got no regrets at all!" Sam cut her off.

"Well maybe you might like to pick up from here when I get back?" Jo asked tentatively.

"Definitely." Sam asserted. "But what if you meet someone while you're away and change your mind about coming back here at all?"

"I won't. Not if I've got my perfect woman waiting here for me…"

"You have. And I will. I'll be right here waiting for you." Sam answered and leaned forward and kissed Jo on the lips as if to seal the deal. They stood smiling at each other, regretting that this rendezvous had to end. The taste was bittersweet, but the future full of promise was the perfect tonic.

"I should be going…" Jo said.

"I know. Drive carefully." Sam said squeezing Jo's arm.

"I'll call you" Jo said squeezing the hand that was on her arm.

"Do that" Sam replied. They smiled at each other before breaking away. Jo got into her car, thinking about how the memory of her kiss with Sam and the future kisses she would share with her would make the next few hours ahead so much easier to deal with. She started her car, and drove out of the car-park for the last time in a few months.

Sam sat in her car contemplating the last half an hour. She smiled to herself and turned on the radio. _"Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you." _Sam picked up her mobile. "Put the radio on jo, xx sam".

Jo pulled over by the side of the road and read the message. She turned on her radio and listened:

"_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"

She picked up her phone and typed in a message back. "I hope this song will be our first of many…luv Jo".

_To be continued…_


End file.
